


My little slut.

by Livedliveswilllive



Category: Amazing Phil, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: Ambush, Daddy Kink, M/M, Name Calling, Smut, neko, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick, very smutty one shot roleplay <br/>Credit for Phil's part's goes to my writing buddy.<br/>Warning!! <br/>Some may find the content disturbing as it is set in a gameshow style situation where the main goal is ambush style sex. Everything about it is consensual but the ambush style may be disturbing to some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little slut.

Dan’s ear’s twitched as he watched the countdown click over. The rules were simple. The door opened and you were to run, run as fast and as far as you could, get supplies and do your best not to be caught. Well, that is if you were a Neko, which Dan was. If a human caught you, they fucked you. For each Neko a human fucked the cash prize they would win at the end got bigger, for every hour a Neko avoided being caught the bigger cash prize they got when their session ended in a month’s times. When all this first started it was mostly just humans chasing after the Neko’s for hours on end, which quickly got boring to most viewers. But as the sessions went on the Human’s came up with sneaky tactics to get their hands on a Neko. Most of which included trapping and ambushing, some human’s had even introduced elements of kink into the game, mostly just to make it more exciting for themselves and viewers. Dan was better than some trap, right? He was sure he would be able to spot a human trap, I mean, how hard could it be? Although the idea of someone ambushing him and bending him over when he least expected it did get him a little hot and bothered. He forced himself to look back at the countdown. Three seconds, Two, One. The door in front of him lifted and he was presented with the maze. He ran, knowing he needed to find supplies first, then maybe a place to hide that would be safe and give him the option to run if need be. His heart was racing, blood pumping. God, this was so exciting.

Phil was sat high up in a tree above a trap he'd set, lounging about and waiting for some silly Neko to come and get trapped just for him, precious and cute and horny as hell. He was playing with the leaves of the tree, plucking them off and examining them as a way to cure his boredom until someone came along. He'd made sure to station near one of the entrances, sitting up when he heard it open. He chuckled, watching a rather cute Neko get caught all strung up in his trap almost immediately. He climbed down the tree, and looked at the guy a bit closer, chuckling. "Aw, princess. Already got caught?" he tsked. "What a shame what a shame. You're adorable, though- can't wait to fuck you."

Dan let out a sharp gasp as he stepped into a trap and was strung up into the air. He looked down, spotting the human who had caught him. He was cute, just the kind of guy Dan had hoped would be here. He felt his cheeks heat slightly at the other's words, why was he getting so blushy? he never normally blushed at such things. "Please just let me down" he finally spoke, wiggling in his trap "I don't like it up here!" he pouted slightly, attempting to come off as cute as he could, pinning his ears back against his head.

Phil chuckled, but decided to give in to the big brown eyes and pulled back ears of the Neko strung up in the ropes. He went over and cut the rope holding him up form the tree, moving quickly and catching the cute looking boy in his arms, helping him out of the netting and then tossing it aside, keeping a firm grasp on the Nekos arm. "What's your name, love?" he asked, reaching out for the collar and reading the name printed on the heart. "Dan? Precious, princess. You can call me Master," he grinned, moving and pushing the cute Neko Dan's back against the tree, holding him there firmly. "Or daddy or sir- you're pick, love. You've got some awfully cute lips... I wonder what they're capable of..?" he asked with a sly grin.

Dan let out a small gasp as he was cute free from the ropes and suddenly he was falling. He gave a tiny giggle as he was caught. He could feel the firm grip the other had on his arm and honestly it just made him even more excited, he liked a tough, strong man if he was honest. One that would be a little rough with him. He gave a small nod as the other said his name "Dan, That's right" he said softly before he felt his back come in contact with a tree. He looked up into Phil's bright blue eyes, already feeling himself starting to go weak at the knees "I could show you, if you want me too. Daddy" he whispered.

Phil trailed his arms down Dan's sides slowly, moving one to reach up and pet his ears because it seemed that every Neko had a different reaction to having their ears stroked. He smirked a bit, and nodded at Dan's offer. "Yes baby, I'd love to know. Love to fuck your pretty little mouth, actually," he said, leaning in to kiss at Dan's neck, nipping at the skin a bit until he felt gooseflesh rising on Dan's arms. "Be a good boy and suck my cock, alright, princess?" he whispered.

Dan's ears flicked as Phil touched them, he couldn't say he hated having them touched but he wasn't the biggest fan either. His mouth dropped open slightly as Phil found his neck. His neck was so sensitive and it never failed to get him going. He gave a quick nod at Phil's request "Yes, Daddy" he purred slightly before he dropped to his knees in front of him. He pulled Phil's cock from his pant's carefully and sunk his lips down and around him. He got into a steady rhythm of bobbing on the other, letting his tongue flick over Phil's tip. Once he had himself used to his new task he turned his gaze up at Phil, looking at him with soft and innocent eyes.

Phil groaned, hands pressed against the tree behind Dan's back when he felt the lips wrap around him. He wanted to know how when and why this cute little Neko had learned to suck cock like that, but now wasn't a time for trivial questions. He tangled a hand into the top of Dan's hair, avoiding touching his soft precious ears since he didn't seem to like that much at all before. His head was bowed and he cracked his eyes open to be met with Dan staring up at him so innocently Phil almost doubted that the boy was sucking a dick. He groaned again and took a bit of charge, holding Dan's head still with his head and pushing his hips a bit forward, pulling back and repeating the action slowly. Once he felt himself start to get close he pulled Dan's head off and tugged him up by his hair, being sure to be a bit gentle. "You want me to fuck you, princess?" he asked, leaning back in close to Dan's neck, kissing and mouthing over the skin there.

Dan let Phil fuck his throat, trying his best to relax so he didn't gag. He felt Phil pull him off and up to his feet. He got up quickly, locking eyes with Phil for a moment before Phil's lips once agains found his neck. He let out small, breathy groans as he felt his own cock start to grow and twitch. He tried his best to push his body as close as he could to Phil's, needing that contact now. He gave a nod at Phil's question "Yes please, Daddy! I want to feel you inside me!" he purred before he let out a moan, the first moan yet as Phil's teeth brushed against a rather sensitive spot on his neck, his cock jumped in response as well. His body basically begging Phil for more.

Phil chuckled, nibbling over a certain spot that Dan had seemed to appreciate as a way of sort of double checking that it was nice before he started sucking on Dan's skin, rough and harsh to leave a big love bite that anyone else who came across Dan would see and take note of. Phil had him first- he was Phil's. "Aw baby, you're adorable," he grinned, admiring the mark he'd made before leaning back and looking into Dan's eyes. "But I think it'd be quite entertaining to hear you beg, love," he commented, pulling Dan off the tree and coaxing him until he was on his hands and knees on the ground, back arched with his tail up. "Precious," he sighed, tugging Dan's pants down and chuckling when he saw the cutie was wearing a plug in his ass. He pulled it out teasingly before coaxing it back in, teasing Dan.

Dan let out a small moan as Phil moved back over the same spot on his neck before he suddenly bit down on his skin and sucked. Dan's eyes went wide and he let out tiny sounds as the mark was left on his skin. He let Phil guide him to the ground, on all fours with his tail held high. He let out a tiny gasp as his pants were pulled down, exposing his bare ass to the cold air around them. He gave a light moan as Phil pulled the plug he was wearing out and pushed it back in. His eyes rolled back slightly, he hated being teased like this, what he loved was being pounded, hard and fast. So hard he would see stars. "Oh Daddy!" he moaned softly, giving his hips a quick wiggle for a second. "Please fuck me! Please, I want to feel you deep inside me!" he begged, not caring to much about how he sounded "I want to feel your cock deep inside my ass! Daddy please!"

Phil continued moving the plug slowly in and out of Dan, watching him writhe and beg and wiggle his hips for /more/. He paused, remembering that there were cameras watching them, posting this to the whole of the public where everyone could see how needy and obedient sweet little Dan was being just for Phil. He pulled the plug out all the way, watching Dan's rim try and clench around nothing for a moment. He pulled out the little bottle of lube he'd been give for these situations, and coated his cock in his, placing his hands on Dan's hips and griping tight enough to bruise, pushing the head of his cock against Dan's rim but not past it. He waited until Dan begged and hung his head before he pushed in, not bothering to go slow as he had with the toy- just starting out fast and rough. "All these cameras watching you get fucked," he murmured. "How does that make you feel, being such a little slut on television and just for me?" he asked, groaning a bit.

Dan felt his whole clench around nothing as the toy was pulled out of him. He gave a small whine, but was quickly given Phil's cock, only the tip pressing against him though. He begged for more, much like he had been begging moments ago. He was not let down. Phil's cock pounding into him, hard and fast. His head flopped forward as he let out a deep moan, it was like Phil had read his mind and knew exactly what he liked. His moan's only grew louder as Phil mentioned the cameras "It makes me really horny, Daddy!" he cried out in pleasure. He loved the idea that thousands of people were watching him right now, watching him be fucked by a total stranger, watching him moan like the slut he was. "I'm such a slut, Daddy!" he cried "I'm your slut."

Phil moaned properly, glad he seemed to have struck a sweet spot with the nicknames and such. He dug his fingers into Dan's hips a bit harder, pulling him back each time he thrusted, creating a sweet little slapping sound every time Dan's ass met Phil stomach flush on. "You're such a whore, princess," he commented, groaning again and moving faster inside Dan. "My whore. How would you like it if I just claimed you through this whole game, darling? Not let anyone else touch you or go near you because you're /my/ slut, right baby?" he asked, moving one hand from Dan's hip to his hair, tugging backward on it just enough so that Dan's head was lifted and not bowed anymore.

Dan moaned over and over again, not being able to hold back any more. Not that he had been before. He nodded wildly at Phil's words "Yes, Daddy!" he moaned, his voice breaking as he did "I would like that, so much!" he loved the idea that Phil wanted him that badly, so badly that he would claim him. There had only been a few cases of that in the show's history, where one of the human's would fight for a particular Neko, not letting anyone else touch them. Phil seemed nice enough, and he seemed to know exactly how Dan liked it, hell Dan couldn't remember the last time he'd had a fucking like this. He wouldn't complain if he got to have Phil fucking him like this over the next month. He started to thrust his hip's back against Phil's, adding to the seemingly perfect rhythm they had formed.

Phil took his hand from Dan's hair, still thrusting into him, and trailed it down Dan's spine to the base of his tail, gently using his thumb to massage him right where his tail connected to his body, knowing that in /most/ cases, not all, it was incredibly pleasurable for the sweet little Neko underneath. "Such a dirty slut you are. All these cameras on you- bet you love the attention don't you? Just /adore/ knowing that in so many people's homes you're on their television, moaning like a whore and getting fucked like an absolute slut. Is that why you signed up for this, princess? Just wanted to get all the attention on you, hm?" he inquired, feeling a bit of a tightening in his groin, taking his hand off Dan's hip as Dan seemed to be pushing back perfectly fine on his own, reaching under him and gripping his cock, using the cute precome Dan had as lube to start stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Dan's eyes widened as Phil started to massage the spot where his tail meet the rest off him. The sensation was insane as wave after wave of intense pleasure ran through him. He started to let out screams of pleasure, unable to keep himself to just moans now. He gave a quick shake of his head at Phil's question "I signed up fo-for this" he panted out, almost not being able to talk "To get myself a good fuck" he gave a small chuckle, throwing his head back as Phil started to pump him. There was so much going on, so many different things bring him pleasure. He could hardly express with just his screams and moans how good it all felt. His mind going foggy as his chest heaved and sweat foamed over his skin. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his edge before finally he shouted "I'm gonna cum!"

Phil didn't stop thrusting into Dan, or moving his hands on the boy. He stroked him through his orgasm, letting go of his precious little cock and tail and moving his hands back to where they had been on Dan's hips continuing to fuck him even after he came, knowing he'd be quite oversensitive by that point. Phil tried to hold as long as he could, make the other absolutely squirm beneath him, but quite soon he was coming, right inside of Dan's precious little hole. He pulled out once he was done, heaving out a breath and zipping his pants back up, helping Dan back into his pants, plugging him back up securely, before pulling him back into his arms, leaning against the base of the tree. "Whore," he murmured in a much softer voice, pressing a kiss to Dan's cheek and taking a moment to come down from the high.

Dan screamed out as he came, hard onto the ground below him. He let out soft moans as he came down from his high, although he quickly started to squirm and whine as Phil kept thrusting into him. He was so sensitive that the over stimulation made him extremely uncomfortable. He was glad when he felt Phil cum. He felt Phil pull out of him before he replugged him, trapping Phil's cum inside him. God that was hot, he would now have Phil's cum deep inside his ass for as long as Phil wanted him too since it seemed that he belonged to Phil now. He let himself be dressed again before he let himself fall into Phil's arms. He nuzzled his head against him slightly and gave a small chuckle as Phil spoke "And proud" he mumbled in return.


End file.
